HoneyBoiz
Appearance Physical appearance Honey boiz have two large antenna sprouting from there heads, and tiny wings. They tend to also put on lei's in colors they find attractive or "pretty" Royal honey boiz have smaller antenna and large glorious wings, and put jewels around there neck. They are also much, much fluffier. Colors (fur) This boi can come in many colors such as(listed from most common to least common); Yellow, orange, red, black(pure black), blue, purple, green, pink, teal, and albino(pure white) Colors (eyes) Listed from most common to rarest here are the colors of eyes a honeyboi can have; Blue, teal, green, red, purple, pink, yellow, and orange. Behavior Honey boiz commonly are grouped off into hives, ruled by 1-2 Royal Honey Boiz(commonly by one queen, two queens, or one queen and one king). The honey boiz have many jobs and tasks they will be given after reaching the age 16 years, after receiving the role they will go out and do their duties immediately in a group with other HoneyBoiz to learn the basics of there job. HoneyBoi jobs: Gathering HoneyBoiz with this role will go out of the hive and gather nectar from flowers, the more skilled in this role will show younger HoneyBoiz witch flowers to gather from and where. Guarding HoneyBoiz with this job patrol the hive, claimed flower fields, and go along with honeyboiz gathering nectar. Checking for danger and potential attackers. Cleaning Weaker, or older HoneyBoiz will be given this role, they never leave the hive and spend all day cleaning up the place. Honey production Boiz with this role will take the nectar gathered, and turn it into honey. They are also able to produce "Royal jelly" which can be fed to a newly hatched HoneyBoi and change them to a Royal HoneyBoi. Habitat They are found all over Jamma, besides Mt Shiveer. They will construct large hives within cliffs or by flower fields. Diet Nector that has been turned into honey makes up 100% of this boiz Diet. Other than the Royal Honeyboiz, as they only consume Royal Jelly. History Where they originate from A cross between the Bumbleboiz(https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Bumbleboiz) and the Whasp Tiger(WIP). They originate from Baloosh. It's unsure how exactly the two crossed, but scientists believe it was not influenced by any outside forces(spinny boi/ cheese tiger breeders.) The war's of the fields. The first war in HoneyBoi history, starting the separation and diversity of the Honeyboi hives. King Cypress and King Cattail(brothers) were in great despair after the death of their mother Queen Betony, growing apart from one another and over time hate for everything around them. One day a fight broke out, causing the hive to split into two. There were months of pease and years of war between the two hives, both brothers blaming each other for the death of there mother. Until King Cypress had enough, leaving the fields entirely and starting the expansion of Honeyboi kind. Independence of Marigold's swarm. King Cypress and his wife Queen Twilight had a daughter named Marigold. The two decided to expand there hive south, to create a large empire with there daughter Marigold to run the next nest. All went as planned but, years after King Cypress had died and Queen Twilight had started a dictatorship over both hives. Queen Marigold tried reasoning with her mother over sharing power equally but she was having none of it. Thus there was a war lasting 7 years between the two hives, and in the end, Marigold's nest had won independence. (WIP) Trivia * HoneyBoiz, when gave RoyalJelly can turn into Royal HoneyBoiz. This "Royal Jelly" has extra nutrition and protein needed for the Royal HoneyBoiz to grow larger wings and more dominant fluff. * HoneyBoiz are very aggressive against other hives for flower fields and nectar, commonly fighting each other for them. * The life span of a worker Honeyboi is around 40-80 years while Royal Honeybois live around 1500-2000 years. Category:Bug bois, Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Rare species Category:Hater boiz